This invention relates to an internal-combustion engine, particularly to an opposed-cylinder engine, comprising a cylinder block and crankcase divided longitudinally in the center of the crankshaft bearing and a bearing support connected by cylinder head bolts with the crankcase.
From German Patent DE-AS 11 49 198, a crankcase for an internal-combustion engine is known in the case of which one bearing support half is part of the case and the other bearing support half is fixed by way of fastening screws. The case halves are connected with one another by way of continuous cylinder head bolts.
Also, from U.S. Pat. No. 2,969,781, a crankcase is known which is connected with the bearing support by way of common screws.
It is an object of the invention to provide an internal-combustion engine, particularly an opposed-cylinder engine, which has a simple assembly, permits a construction by means of different materials and ensures an optimal oil feeding to both bearing points of the crankshaft.
According to the invention, this object is achieved by providing an opposed-cylinder internal-combustion engine, comprising a cylinder block, a crankcase which is longitudinally divided in the center of a crankshaft bearing, and a bearing support which is connected with the crankcase by way of cylinder head bolts, wherein the cylinder block and crankcase have a common vertical junction plane with the bearing support, wherein bearing support halves are connected with one another by way of bearing block screws, wherein the bearing support is held by way of cylinder head bolts between crankcase halves arranged on both sides of the bearing support while forming oil ducts along bores in the crankcase halves for the cylinder head bolts, wherein cylinder heads are also fastened on the respective crankcase halves by the cylinder head bolts.
By means of the invention, it is achieved that the bearing support may consist of a different material than the cylinder block and crankcase and an assembly takes place which is detached from the crankcase. This becomes possible by a fastening of the bearing support in the crankcase by way of cylinder head bolts which are arranged separately from the bearing block screws.
Receiving devices for assemblies, such as a starter, etc. are cast onto the crankcase. Likewise, cooling ducts are integrated into the case. Furthermore, the two case halves have walls for forming an oil space in which an oil collector with passage openings to the oil plan is arranged on the case halves.
In the connecting surfaces of the cylinder block and crankcase directed to the bearing support, oil ducts are sunk in which are covered by the plane connecting surface of the bearing support. The oil circulation extends by way of the oil ducts in the cylinder block and crankcase, through transverse bores and diagonal bores in the bearing support, to the bearing points of the crankshaft. By way of several bores of the cylinder head bolts, a feeding of oil takes place into the cylinder head which has corresponding diagonal ducts for this purpose.
The junction plane of the cylinder block and crankcase is situated in the same junction plane as the bearing support and extends through the center of the crankshaft bearing. As a result, a symmetrical crankcase is obtained with the respective cylinder heads.